NPC
General info NPC's, also known as Non Player Characters, are characters in the Dungeon Siege Series who do not fight the player but rather act as additional scenery, be part of quests or act as shopkeepers who can buy and sell goods to the character. NPC's are generally invincible to typical forms of damage however during certain parts of Dungeon Siege II and III they are witnessed dying (Such as the battle at Windstone Fortress in Dungeon Siege II). Dungeon Siege I NPC's in Dungeon Siege I are categorized into three different types: Normal, shopkeeper and Guard (Although crossovers are possible). All three types are capable of giving, continuing and ending quests for the player. *Normal NPC's basically just stand around and add to the scenery. They are almost always invincible but they will not attack enemies even when they themselves are attacked. Most of the time however, they are far from harms way. Most NPC's do not have any sound files when being talked too. *Shopkeepers are mostly found inside some sort of structure (Such as a blacksmith). Their equipment will vary based on their location. The items that Shopkeepers sell generally varies around a certain item level and it is not affected by the player. Shopkeepers are able to buy and sell weapons, armour, nature and combat spells, misc items and potions. *Guards are not always technically Guards. The game script basically states that a guard is an NPC that is capable of attacking an enemy on sight. Most of the time you will find guards at the edges of town. The concept behind them is that they prevent enemies from casually walking into towns and causing issues. Tenth Legion soldiers are mostly armed with either a sword and shield or a bow. However Guards can be equiped with practically any sort of weapon in the database. Excluding modding, Guards in Dungeon Siege are always invincible. Most Guards do not have any sound files to play when being talked to. However Guards typically only serve to be useful in killing enemies near the start of the game. On higher difficulties they are barely able to damage enemies and are best used to distract the enemies. Dungeon Siege II NPC's in Dungeon Siege III follow the guidelines of the NPC's from Dungeon Siege I. The different in this version is that most NPC's, especially Guards, are now alot smarter with attacking/defending and the prices of shopkeepers are better balanced. *Normal NPC's now almost always talk (It is very rare for them to not have a sound file to be played). Most NPC's now have a animation sequence that they play, such as walking around town, unlike Dungeon Siege I in which NPC's were almost always static and just stood on the ground. *Shopkeeper's now have more balanced goods and their prices are much better. Most Shopkeeper goods have been divided up into multiple characters, rather than Dungeon Siege I having one NPC for armour and weapons. *Guards are now alot smarter than Dungeon Siege I. Guards are capable of doing higher damage against enemies as well as on higher difficulties. However most are now capable of dying and as such, are only temporarily helpful in battles. Dungeon Siege III NPC's in Dungeon Siege III follow a very different path to their older counterparts. Guards and shopkeepers are now far more rarer and Shopkeepers generally sell all types of gear. Guards rarely engage in battle (Excluding story events where they are part of the storyline) and generally just exist as eye-candy. Most Normal NPC's walk around town and will automatically talk when near the player. Death and Loot In the standard maps included in Dungeon Siege I and II, NPC's are incapable of dying unless it is scripted. Through the use of the Dungeon Siege Editor, it is quite easy to make an NPC die. However causing an NPC to die in Dungeon Siege I will make it drop all it's inventory and equiped items (Which explains why Guards never die). Shopkeepers treat their sellable items as items inside their own inventory (The buttons at the top serve as filters) and as such, killing a Shopkeeper will cause it to drop all it's inventory items which can clog up the screen and in some cases, cause the game to lag due to so many modifyable entities on the screen. Recruitable Characters During certain aspects of Dungeon Siege I, II and III, you will be able to recruit certain NPC's into your party. These characters start off as being invincible NPC's until they join your party and are fully capable of speech. Category:Characters